To the Grand Cayman Islands!
by Birds Flight
Summary: Seven years after Capricorns demise Meggie has made it to college. When summer break rolls around, she gets tickets to go on a vacation to the Grand Cayman Islands. Dustfinger and Meggie go out on vacation. Based after Inkheart, Inkspell and Inkdeath have not happened. Dustfinger hasn't made it back to his own world.


**Authors Note!: Hello! It's been awhile! The idea came to me when my family and I had our own trip to the Caymans! I despreatly wanted to write, so I figured 'why not write a story with my favorite pairing with their own adventures on the island! I can even toss in some romance!' So here is the first part, in a multi - chapter story! Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Inkheart Series or the characters. I wish. ALSO this is just based after Inkheart, Dustfinger never got back to his world and Meggie has grown!**

* * *

The flight to the island was smooth enough, a slight turbulence around the middle of it that made Dustfinger curse the creation of the odd flying machines. Sitting in a window seat didn't help him either, watching the land pass by quickly beneath him created a queasy feeling in his stomach. No matter how long he stayed in the world, he couldn't always keep up with the technology that came with it. Instead he spent as much time _not_ looking out the window, spending more time inside his mind and paying attention to the gentle snores that came from the sleeping girl who convinced him to come on this trip.

Soft golden hair fell in curls around her face, a stray strand coming across her face to lie on her cheek. With her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, Meggie looked completely at ease unlike her traveling partner. At the age of nineteen, she had grown into quite the beautiful young woman. Being a second year in a college to major in writing was no surprise for him, Fraid or her family. Of course they had all been cautious because it would be likely for her to read out loud when taking that major, and they didn't want any sort of problems to arise for her. Bringing forth an ogre from The Lord of The Rings wouldn't go over very well with the University.

So far though, all was good and easy. When she came home on summer break she'd be ecstatic to tell her family that she had bought tickets to go the islands with them for a good week and a half. Mo and Resa had been very happy about the idea, but had to turn it down due to the fact that they had to take care of the house and had other obligations along their work areas. Fraid also said no because he had met a girl who he had taken a fast fancy to and she to him. He was going to be off to see her during the time the trip was scheduled.

That left Dustfinger with the option to go. Of course he already knew his answer when Meggie came to him all smiles and excitement. There was no way he could ever say no to her. That's how he ended up on the blasted plane, backpack at his feet and luggage bag sliding around the upper compartment.

Thankfully, the rest of the flight was uneventful, so much that he almost fell asleep himself as Meggie used his shoulder as her pillow. The two had grown close over the past seven years. Even with the rough start they had together, they found their differences, accepted them and worked together to accent the others way of being. Throughout all this after seven years, Dustfinger began to realize that he even held more affectionate feelings towards the one now dozing on his shoulder. He shouldn't, she was so much younger than he, and the last person to hold his affections had been her mother. Dustfinger decided not to dwell on that thought, instead thinking of her parents when he approached them on the subject of having feelings for their daughter.

Resa had been the excited one, a smile dancing on her mute lips and a flurry of her hands as they flew up to her face when he spoke. He'd been absolutely terrified of Silvertounge's reaction though, he expected yelling, screaming, the cursing of his name when the words were spoken. Mo instead just had a light smile as well, saying something along the lines that if something ever happened to his daughter then Dustfinger's nether parts would be gone by the time Mo was done with him.

Scary fathers. But they hadn't kicked him out after that thankfully. He wouldn't know what to do if they had done that. When the "talk" was over and Dustfinger felt as awkward as a school boy with his first crush, Resa hugged him tight. When she pulled away, Dustfinger thought he caught something in her eyes, but maybe it was just a trip of the light.

A few weeks after, Meggie had come home from school. He was surprised when her parents declined her lovely offer and was even more surprised when he realized he was going to be alone with Meggie for the trip. For two and a half weeks. By themselves. On an island. Just the two of them. Alone.

It was going to be some long weeks.


End file.
